When he's gone
by Nyroge
Summary: –Somos asesinos, hum...–Pronunció quedo, mirando al cielo con expresión vacía– Creo que no debimos involucrarnos, hubiera dolido menos, hum. ¿Cierto, Danna?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting: **Canon

**oooooooo**

Sabia que si hablaba, tartamudearía y las palabras solas saldrían incompletas de su boca, que por lo demás estaba incompleta. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban? No, debía estar soñando, la peor pesadilla. SI, hasta los asesinos podían tenerlas y esperaba, o más bien se aferraba a la noción de que éstas palabras sólo podían provenir de una cruel pesadilla.

–Oye, rubia ¿Acaso me oíste? –La voz de un chico de cabellos albinos le obligó a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, parecía molesto.

–Déjalo , Hidan –Esta vez la firme voz de Kakuzu resonó , haciendo que Hidan se girara a mirarlo, acrecentando su molesta expresión, ahora en contra de su compañero de equipo.

–¿Por qué debería? La rubia aquí no dice nada –Volvió su purpura mirada a Deidara, que aun seguía mirando al mismo punto de siempre, y sus labios se mantenían abiertas, misma posición que tenían al recibir la noticia: Su maestro Sasori estaba muerto.

–No

–¿No que?

–Danna no puede estar muerto. De s-seguro u-una de s-sus m-marionetas…–Parecía difícil para él completar la idea– ¡De se-seguro que l-lo que Z-Zetsu vió fue una de sus marionetas, hum! –Exclamó, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en la garganta, y al mismo tiempo enganchándose a la idea de que su Danna bien podría haber hecho uno de sus escapes, dejando a sus marionetas clones en su posición, simulando su muerte para que la vieja Chiyo y la frentona lo dejaran. Si, eso era…¡Eso debía ser! Y si no era… ¿Entonces qué?

–Mierda. ¿Acaso no entiendes? Tu maestro Sasori murió…¡Murió! –Enfatizó esta última palabra para hacerle entender al oji azul que esto era la realidad –Además… –Prosiguió– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Eh? Somos asesinos, métete eso en la cabeza, somos asesinos, la muerte es parte de nosotros, como también siempre nos persigue. SI no entiendes eso, tendré que partirte la cara para que…

–Hidan, basta. –El más anciano de los dos, miró a ambos jóvenes, una y otra vez y subió a masajearse la sien– Es suficiente…–Miró al albino– Para ambos…–Etsa vez observó al rubio que seguía mirando el suelo, escéptico –Bien, ya te dimos la información, Deidara. Es hora de irnos, tenemos una misión ahora, y de paso, Deidara…–El aludido levantó apenas la mirada. –Cuando volvamos, te sanaré esos brazos, tendré que cosértelos.

–Tsk, es una pérdida de tiempo, viejo avaro.

–Deidara, espero que recuerdes donde está la nueva guarida. –Sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y saltó en dirección a un árbol, seguido de cerca por Hidan, que nuevamente profería sus groserías por cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente y le molestara.

–Danna dijo que era fuerte, hum…–Empuñó sus manos y apretó los dientes, la mandíbula en general, hasta hacérselos crujir, una inmensa ira , decepción, culpa se mezclaron, haciendo una fatal combinación de sentimientos que solo provocaron en el als ganas de desfallecer ahí mismo. No podía, no podía…– Dijiste que te dejara solo, hum…Que fuera por el maldito Kyuubi…–Arrastraba cada palabra con enojo, impotencia. Entre dientes.

Aun asi, como todos sabemos , después de la rabia viene el llanto. Y unas lágrimas fueron recorriéndole el rostro, ya desfigurado por la inmensa tristeza que ahora atacaba su corazón, oprimiéndole el pecho. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Era un pánico, un miedo a perder algo, y luego este sentimiento se acrecentaba por que… Lo que creías perdido, se perdió, simplemente. Ni siquiera era un juguete, que podrías reemplazarlo, aun sintiendo cierta nostalgia por el juguete anterior. ¡Estabamos hablando de una persona! Tal vez su Danna no hubiera sido ya de carne y hueso, o solo algunas partes de su cuerpo mantuvieran esas propiedad, pero su maestro seguía sintiendo. SU maestro si tuvo sentimiento.

Sasori era una persona, y al mismo tiempo, fue alguien muy especial para el rubio, que ahora caminaba a una velocidad lenta en dirección a la guarida. Sabía que al entrar se vería todo vacío, faltaría alguien, faltaría él. Y eso tiraba abajo todos sus animos, su alegría en general.

Luego de varios (eternos) minutos, el rubio llegó a la guarida, entró asi sin más y buscó un lugar solitario, al encontrarlo, se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas en las que entraba poco y nada de luz, pero algo. Le recordó a su Danna , no es que fuera lo mejor de las cosas, no era la luz que iluminaba el lugar, pero era algo, era algo de luz, era alguien en quien confiar, aunque este fuera frio, era el único que sabia todo sobre él, el único al que se permitió querer, era poco, pero era su mayor tesoro, pues se acostumbró a él.

Y ahora se lo habían arrebatado, la ventana se había cerrado y un dia nublado había apagado el haz de luz que mantenía vivo su cariño y cordura. ¿De verdad estaba solo?

Siguió llorando, rememorando los días con el pelirrojo. Los días en que la admiración paso al cariño y del cariño al sentimiento más sublime y perfecto que pudiese existir. Su voz, sus regaños, su preocupación oculta bajo la máscara de frialdad que el pelirrojo mostraba ante todo el mundo, todos, excepto a Deidara, aunque este dijese lo contrario.

El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejo salir su llanto entre éstas, las lágrimas, sin detenerse, mientras los recuerdos se acumulaban, mientras se regañaba asi mismo.

Desde un principio, al entrar a la organización, se prometió no encariñarse con nadie, se suponía que eran asesinos, asi que el sentimiento de odio debían ser mutuo entre compañeros, se suponía que no debían quererse. Debió haber seguido esa regla desde un comienzo.

–Jamás debí fijarme en ti, no debí involucrarme, hum…–Susurró con voz queda. Y subió nuevamente la mirada, ya recuperando parte de la compostura. Si esto le hubiese pasado antes de entrar a Akatsuki, de seguro estaría muerto d la tristeza, pero esa organización le había enseñado a enmascarar los sentimientos, dejar de lado cualquier emoción que pudiese entorpecer su trabajo, y aunque doliera…aunque el conrazón aun se le contrajera, debía superarlo. Era parte de su vida, era su trabajo, y si Danna no estaba, entonces su trabajo y su arte eran lo único que quedaba.

–Mañana…será otro dia, hum…

**OOOOO**

**Fracasé DDDDx**

**En fin owo , acepto de todo, sip, amenazas por sobre todo, especialmente con este asco de fic –apunta a su one-shot-**


End file.
